Getting started
Welcome to St. Louis! As a new player you may be a little confused as you start your political career. This is a guide for new players to grasp the basics of the game. The Mysterious Old Man The first character you will come across is the mysterious old man. Follow his directions and start the basic missions until you get to level 6. From there, you’ll get to choose a name and your party. Choosing a party One of the first things you’ll be able to do is to choose your party. There are 6 parties in the game currently: Anarchists, Economic Advisors Inc., Faith and Good Works, The Intelligentsia, Doctors without Frontiers, and Guns and Glory. Choosing one party over any of the others does not give any sort of added benefits so go ahead and choose whichever one you think best represents you. Clans Once you’ve chosen a party, you can choose a clan within that party to join. Why join a clan at all? Sure, you can choose to be clanless but joining a clan allows you to meet new friends through clan chat, coordinate efforts with other party members to take and control hoods, learn tips and tricks of the game from experienced players, and get help from your fellow clan members in the form of boosting to help you level up and build faster. In order to join a clan you’ll need to know the three initials of the clan you’d like to join. To see a list of clans in your party you can select the clan button on your home screen. That will show you a description of the clan as well as the three letters you will need to join that clan. Once you’ve picked your clan, head on over to the Actions button on your home screen. Select “Join a clan” and enter the three letters of the clan you chose. At that point you’ll be able to see the clan chat and introduce yourself to your clan members. Get friendly with these people as you might find that these are the best allies you’ll have. Skill Points You may notice that as you level up you’re also accumulating skill points that you can distribute among a few categories. Those categories are energy, initiative, endurance, elocution, and actions. Each skill has a different purpose and increasing points in that skill makes you better at it. Let’s explore each of these skills and what they’re used for. = * Energy: This is used for missions. * Initiative: Initiative is used to challenge seats. The higher your skill points in this area, the more likely you’ll be successful in winning when you challenge a sitting incumbent for their seat. Think of this as offense. * Endurance: This is used for holding a seat. Higher skill in this will help you keep a seat if you’re challenged. Think of this as defense. * Elocution: This is used for winning debates. Debates are a good way for new players to gain influence and income. * Actions: Actions are used for many things including traveling around the map, challenging and taking seats, and several actions that can be found in the actions section of the home screen. Influence In the top right corner, you’ll see your influence. Influence is a measure of growth of your character. Gaining influence is how you level up as well as one of the many factors in determining the outcome of a challenge. Income in the top left corner you’ll see your income. Each party has their own income (e.g. chaos for Anarchists, finance for Economic Advisors, humility for Faith and Good Works, intelligence for The Inteligentsia, health for Doctors without Frontiers, and ammo for Guns and Glory). You‘ll use income for many things including actions and aides. As a new player you’ll find it takes awhile to save up for things. It’s wise to work on building your income. Below your income you’ll see a number as well as a timer. The number tells you what your current hourly income is and the timer counts down the pay clock. Building your income will allow you to gain more income per hour and save faster. In order to grow your income you’ll need to head to the aides button on the home page. Conclusion Now that you’ve learned the basic functions of the game, take time to explore some of the links and learn more about different aspects of the game. Before you know it, you’ll be joining your party in raids and holding seats on your own! There’s tons of aspects of this game to explore so be sure to ask you clan mates any questions you may have.